


Wolfsbane

by the_genderman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Allergic reaction, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Attempted Sex, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Grindr Date, M/M, Meet-Cute, Meet-Weird, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Identity, Transformation, Werewolf Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: In a “monsters and cryptids are real and live among us” AU, Steve’s a werewolf, Bucky’s a dragon, and neither of them know this about the other. Some itchiness ensues.





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky is based extremely loosely off of the D&D 5e silver dragon (an ice dragon) including the ability to shapeshift into a human form. Except, in dragon form he's not like 20 feet long. He’s a people-sized dragon in people-form and in dragon-form.

Bucky led his date into his apartment, excited that not only had he found a cute guy on Grindr who didn’t have ‘no monsters, no cryptids’ on his profile, the cute guy wanted this hook up just as much as he did. They’d had a nice dinner, nothing too fancy, nothing too big, and spent most of it talking, getting to know each other, rather than eating. Bucky talked about his Masters program and how he loved learning different languages, Steve had talked about his job as a graphic designer.

Oh, and Bucky was quite happy that he had managed to bite his tongue the whole date (so far) and not work his coin collection into the conversation. As a dragon, he was quite proud of his hoard, but coin collections were generally considered too dorky to bring up on a date meant to determine hookup compatibility. And Steve was really cute, small and feisty, but not too twinky; Bucky really wanted to get him in bed, not convince him he was too big of a dweeb to sleep with.

“So, uh, this is the bedroom,” Bucky said, sweeping his hand out grandly. His apartment was pretty small, but again. Dragon. It was his place, and he was gonna be proud of it.

“Nice place,” Steve said, glancing around at the décor, sizing everything up. “I’m gonna be up front here and ask if you’ve got everything here, or will we need to make a CVS run…?” he trailed off.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, condoms. Yeah, I’ve got those,” Bucky answered, fumbling a little over his words (he was excited, ok?) and hurrying over to his dresser. He groped around the sock drawer, coming out with a box of condoms and a bottle of lube. “Do you like to, uh, prep your partner, or do you prefer to watch? I’m ok with both. Either. Whichever of those is correct.”

“I’d like to watch, if you’re offering. I bet you look really good opening yourself up and I wanna see as much of that as I can,” Steve said with a friendly little laugh, open and disarming.

Bucky blushed a little, tossed the condoms to Steve and the lube onto his bed, and quickly shoved his pants down. One pants leg tangled around his ankle, he kicked at it, hopping awkwardly on one foot, and cursing the decision to wear skinny jeans. Sure, they made his ass look great, but they didn’t much like to come back off when he needed them to. He sat down on the edge of his bed, trying to salvage a little dignity, and extracted his foot from his pants. His socks and shirt came off in quick succession, and he wriggled his boxers off, blush spreading. 

“You’re really cute when you do that,” Steve said, gesturing vaguely towards Bucky’s chest. “I mean, I like how you blush. If that’s not too weird of a thing to say. It is weird, isn’t it? How about this instead: you’ve got a nice cock.”

“No, it’s ok, and thank you,” Bucky laughed as he lay down, grabbing the lube and hiking his legs up. “You gonna let me see yours, too?”

“Oh! Yeah, of course,” Steve replied, unbuttoning his jeans.

Bucky watched with interest as Steve stripped down. His cock twitched as he lubed up his fingers to work himself open for Steve, imagining Steve on top of him, inside him, hoping his sass and spunk translated over to how he fucked. 

By the time Bucky was ready to call himself ready, Steve looked positively ravenous. Like a dog who’s been told he’ll get a real nice treat if he just waits a little bit longer. His cock was flushed red and hard, condom already on as Steve stroked it lightly.

“You want some of this?” Bucky asked, grinning and holding up the lube bottle. “Come and get it, you won’t be disappointed.”

Steve grinned back and stalked over to the bed. He climbed up and knelt between Bucky’s legs, wiggling himself into position. His face changed abruptly from horny to confused.

“What is it?” Bucky asked, doing a half sit-up and propping himself up on his elbows. “What’s wrong?”

“No offense, but do you eat in bed?” Steve asked. “I didn’t see anything, but it feels like I’m kneeling on crumbs.”

“No? I just put these sheets on yesterday,” Bucky answered, not sure where Steve was coming from. He most certainly did not eat in bed. He kept his bed nice and neat, thank you very much, and he’d put the extra soft fancy sheets on in anticipation of his date, at that. The kind with antibacterial silver threads in them so they’d stay cleaner longer. (Also because they were cool.)

Steve’s brows furrowed and he shifted his weight from knee to knee. “Ok, but like, I’m suddenly itchy.”

“I think I got some anti-itch cream in the bathroom?” Bucky replied. His cock was still hard, but it was definitely threatening to flag if Steve kept going on this topic. Itchiness wasn’t exactly sexy pillow talk.

“I mean, I can try it?” Steve said, scooting back and off the bed. “I’m just… weirdly itchy. Like when I eat bananas, but on my legs instead of my mouth.”

“Oh fuck, do you have a latex allergy? I gave you normal condoms, do you need something different?” Bucky said, sitting up in an awkward hurry, feeling embarrassed and guilty for not asking first, and wondering if he even had any non-latex condoms. Urethane? Was that the non-latex kind?

“No, I’m not allergic to latex,” Steve replied, standing up and looking down at his shins, which were very definitely breaking out in hives, as he rolled the condom off his rapidly softening cock. “It’s an oral food allergy, something to do with ragweed pollen, not latex. If I needed special condoms, I’d’ve brought them. But I’m pretty sure I am allergic to something here. What kind of detergent do you use?”

“Unscented?” Bucky answered, puzzled, and no longer In The Mood, either.

Steve looked equally puzzled, lips pursed as he occasionally reached down to scratch his legs. “Ok, I know this is gonna sound weird, but what kind of sheets are those? Just plain cotton or something else?”

“Nah, they’re antimicrobial, silver threads—” Bucky began.

Steve inhaled sharply.

“What? What is it?” Bucky asked, catching the reaction.

“I, uh,” Steve started, hand rising reflexively to brush his hair back from his face, “I’m kind of allergic to silver.”

“Silver? Really?” Bucky said, surprise visible on his face. “What, are you a werewolf or something?”

“…Would you be mad if I said yes?” Steve asked quietly.

Bucky tilted his head, looking, really looking at Steve. “You really are a werewolf? No, I’m not mad, I don’t mind at all, I just, well, I wouldn’t have put the silver sheets on if I’d known. Like, how allergic? Only if you touch it, or what? I… uh, I guess I got something to tell you, too.”

Bucky paused. Steve looked expectantly up at him, eyes curious, hopeful, a little nervous. Bucky sighed, closed his eyes, and focused on finding his true form. At least he was naked already, and wouldn’t be ruining his clothes with the transformation. He inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly, and let his skin begin to harden, differentiating into glittering silver scales. A tail sprouted from the end of his spine, wings erupted from his back, and his fingers and toes curled into claws. As he dropped to all fours, breathing heavily with the transformation, not exactly comfortable, his nose and jaw elongated into a snout, his pupils became reptilian slits, and a sort of fin or frill rippled out from his cheeks and the crown of his head, running all the way down his back to the tip of his tail. Bucky sat down on his haunches, folded his wings over his back, curled his tail tightly around himself, and looked up at Steve.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, ending the word sharp and bitten off. Expecting rejection.

“Uh, yeah,” Steve replied, wide-eyed. “You’re a dragon?”

Bucky nodded, looking. He’d really hoped he had a connection with Steve, a second date, maybe more. “Yeah, I’m a dragon and you’re a werewolf. You’ve got a silver allergy, and I’ve got a coin collection tucked into every closet in this place, mostly silver. I’m gonna guess that’s a dealbreaker.”

Steve actually giggled. “This is gonna make the best ‘how did you two meet?’ story. I’m only allergic if I touch it or if I’d be dumb enough to try to eat it, so as long as they’re boxed up or in those fancy plastic protector cases, it’s fine. It’s not a dealbreaker if you don’t want it to be. I’m totally up for trying this again later, once these hives go down and I stop itching. You wanna try again later?”

“Absolutely,” Bucky said, grinning a wide draconic smile.

“Good, because I do, too,” Steve smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> [Oral Allergy Syndrome, Web MD](https://www.webmd.com/allergies/features/oral-allergy-syndrome-foods#2)


End file.
